Warwick/Background
|render = |gender = Male |race = Werewolf (Formerly Human) |birthplace = Zaun |residence = Zaun |occupation = Manhunter |faction = Zaun |allies = |friends = Singed |rivals = Soraka, Vayne |related = }} Lore Warwick was once a man revered for his ability to track down human specimens for the darkest types of scientific research. When his ambitions exceeded his physical limits, he drank a dangerous elixir to transform himself into an unstoppable manhunter. His newfound strength bore a heavy price. Before his transformation, Warwick found his calling in Zaun as a "procurer" of human test subjects. Known for his crafty methods and ruthless determination, people regarded him with a cautious mixture of fear and respect. As his reputation grew, so did the demands placed upon him. His clients wanted more rare and dangerous specimens, and they wanted them sooner. To meet their demands, Warwick needed the strength that transcended his limited human form. His longtime friend, , devised a powerful formula. The recipe called for three critical components: silver from the Shadow Isles, the fang of a Balefire dire wolf, and the heart of a celestial being. Warwick tracked down the first two in short order, but the third proved a much greater challenge. He traveled to Ionia to trap , a creature believed to be a child of the stars, but she discovered his ploy and drove him away with powerful magic. Unable to tolerate his failure, Warwick returned to Singed disfigured and furious. He demanded the chemist's incomplete potion, but Singed warned him that the results would be unpredictable. Ignoring his friend's warning, Warwick drank the concoction. The brew transformed him into a creature both man and wolf, infusing him with raw strength and heightened senses. Exhilarated, he immediately began testing his newfound power. Each day his instincts became sharper, but his human half slipped further away. He could feel himself losing control: though he always got his prey, he often failed to bring them back alive. Now he seeks the blood of Soraka to stabilize his transformation before his mind gives way to the feral urges of the beast. Quotes ;Upon selection * ;Movement/attacking * * * * * * * ;Taunt * ;Joke * ;Laugh * * * ;Laugh as * * * * ;Upon activating ' * Co-op vs. AI Responses Match start *"I can smell your fear!" Special (against player ) *"I'll eat your heart, Starchild." Player team victory *"GG!" Player team defeat *"Time to run!" Development was designed by Ezreal. Warwick GreySkin old.jpg|1st Grey Warwick splash art Warwick concept 1.jpg|Warwick concept art 1 Warwick concept 2.jpg|Warwick concept art 2 Warwick Hyena.jpg|Hyena Warwick concept art (by Riot Artist Larry Ray) New Species Discovered in Valoran! Summoners! The elusive Hyena Warwick has been captured on film for the first time, and Valoran Geographic has the exclusive story! Feast your eyes on this fine specimen; observe how well adapted the werehyena is to his environment! With his trademark hyena laugh and a specialized run adapted to the rugged savannah where he makes his home, this is one predator you won’t want to run afoul of while you’re out there on the plains! Previous Lore Hide= |-|Old lore= Warwick's lore was officially updated on September 18th, 2012.Creative Design AMA - Soraka and Warwick Warwick counted himself amongst the most powerful and revered men in his home city-state of Zaun. Over the course of his infamous career as an alchemist, Warwick won many honors for his craft, not the least of which was a lucrative offer for service in the Noxian military during their campaigns against Ionia. Sequestered in his labs far from the front lines, Warwick and his apprentice toiled relentlessly to manufacture all manner of appalling concoctions for the Noxian army. So potent was his art that even the greatest of Ionia's healers - under the leadership of the Starchild - struggled to combat the poisons and chemical weapons generated by his despicable mind. Warwick's reign of terror grew so horrific that his very name became a curse in the eyes of his Ionian foes, and they began referring to him only as "the Deathmaker". But even one under the protection of the Noxian High Command is not wholly beyond the reach of retribution. For as Soraka strode across the myriad of death and destruction left in the wake of one of Warwick's chemical attacks, her heart finally gave way. She called down the wrath of the cosmos on Warwick, wishing that his form should mirror the cruelty in his heart - a curse that would come at the price of her aspiring divinity. Within his laboratory, a terrible thirst took hold over Warwick. As his apprentice looked on in horror, Warwick threw open the doors to his bastion and sprinted off towards parts unknown, a bloodcurdling howling marking his passage. He had become a werewolf; a wild, murderous beast. Today, the Blood Hunter fights for Noxus within the League of Legends... thankful of the curse that his now-mortal enemy bestowed upon him. , upon witnessing his master's transformation}} Previous Abilities Hide= |-| Show Wolfman_Pounce.png|Pounce Wolfman_FuryStance.png|Fury Stance Patch history ** Fixed a bug where it could take Warwick up to 2 seconds to detect low-health enemies with Blood Scent. V4.21: * ** Duration reduced to 6 seconds from 10 seconds. * ** Damage reduced to from . V4.20: * ** Cooldown increased to seconds from . V4.19: * ** Fixed a bug where rapidly spamming a basic ability at the very end of Infinite Duress's channel sometimes caused that ability to go on cooldown without casting or appearing to be on cooldown in the HUD. V4.5: * Base armor increased to 20 from 16. V3.10: * ** Fixed a bug where damage would continue to be dealt after being interrupted by enemy champions. V3.7: * ** Channel time reduced to seconds from (the target is still suppressed for the full seconds). ** Now always places Warwick in front of the target rather than a random spot around the target. V3.5: * ** Now displays range indicator on mouseover. * ** Now displays range indicator on minimap on mouseover. V1.0.0.152: * Base movement speed increased to 345 from 320. V1.0.0.148: * Lore revised and updated. V1.0.0.146: * ** Now has a buff icon and will work properly on consecutive hits. V1.0.0.141: * ** Warwick will now immediately gain this ability's bonus if he reduces a target's health below 50%. ** Warwick will now immediately gain this ability's bonus when it is activated. V1.0.0.139: * ** Percentage damage reduced to % from %. V1.0.0.134: * Stats ** Base attack speed increased to from . * ** Now deals 3-16 magic damage per stack, and restores an equal amount of health. * ** Damage changed to from . V1.0.0.132: * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from . V1.0.0.126: * ** Slowed down the first two ticks of damage slightly (before, the first two ticks came almost instantly). ** It will now stop channeling if the target becomes a ghost. V1.0.0.123: * ** Fixed a bug where Infinite Duress would sometimes tick only 4 times. ** Fixed a bug where Infinite Duress could sometimes break early even if not interrupted. V1.0.0.121: * : ** Heal reduced to 80% of damage dealt from 100%. ** Mana cost increased to from . V1.0.0.120: * ** Heal is no longer reduced if the damage dealt is absorbed by shields. V1.0.0.109: * ** Now properly remembers toggle state when you respawn. V1.0.0.106: * Stats ** Base attack speed reduced slightly. * ** Heal per stack increased to from . ** Maximum number of stacks reduced to 3 from 4. ** Stack duration increased to 4 seconds from 3. V1.0.0.100: * ** Effects can now be toggled instead of being a permanent passive. It has a 4 second cooldown upon toggle off. * ** Can no longer be cast while rooted. V1.0.0.87: * ** Updated the tooltip to reflect that this ability has no cooldown since it is passive. V1.0.0.85: * ** Attack speed buff changed to % from %. V1.0.0.83: * ** Adjusted to work on nearby allied champions instead of globally. * ** Fixed a bug where Warwick would sometimes stay stunned even if his opponent broke out of the effect. V1.0.0.79: * ** Now grants an additional 30% life steal bonus. V1.0.0.75: * Stats ** Base and attack speed per level increased by 10%, which also increases attack speed from items and . ** Base mana increased by 20. ** Base mana regen and mana regen per level increased by 20%. * Updated PVP.Net champion search tags. * ** Mana cost reduced to from 100 at all ranks. ** Cooldown reduced by 2 seconds at all ranks. * ** Attack speed bonus increased to % from 50% at all ranks. Allies gain half of this bonus at all ranks. ** Duration modified to 10 seconds at all levels from . ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 32 seconds at all ranks. * now has new particles for both Warwick and his victims. * ** Bonus damage per hit increased to from . ** Number of hits decreased to 5 from 6. ** Cooldown decreased to seconds from 100 at all ranks. ** Mana cost decreased to from 150 at all ranks. ** Suppression duration decreased to seconds from . V1.0.0.32: * ** It will now break its animation if the target breaks free. ** The animation should properly display for all players. V0.9.25.21: * Stats ** Health per level reduced to 98 from 103. ** Armor per level reduced to from 4. * ** Heal per hit reduced to from . V0.9.22.15: * Stats ** Movement speed reduced to 320 from 325. * ** Now only stacks 4 times. ** Health gain was increased to from . * ** Movement speed bonus increased to from . * ** Target's health to damage ratio increased to % from %. V0.9.22.7: * Movement speed increased to 325 from 320. July 10, 2009 Patch: * ** Health gain per stack reduced to from . * ** Now removes the buff if the target loses the buff. ** Fixed a bug that caused it to double life steal. June 26, 2009 Patch: * ** Cooldown reduced to seconds from 12. * ** Changed to be a pure passive: When an enemy below 66% health comes in range of Warwick, he gains incredibly heightened movement speed. June 19, 2009 Patch: * ** Percentage of health to damage ratio modified to % from %. * ** Changed to instant cast. ** Track enemy percent increased to 66% from 60%. ** Cooldown reduced to from sec. * ** Cooldown reduced to 90 seconds from 120. ** Bonus damage increased to from . June 12, 2009 Patch: * remade ** Passive: gives you sight of enemies in range under 60% life ** Active: grants a movement speed boost. ** Range increased to from . June 6, 2009 Patch: * ** Removed an errant blank buff that this ability caused. ** Can now proc item based effects (such as , , etc). * ** Cooldown reduced to 12 seconds from 14. ** Can now hit minions and monsters (but cannot proc the 15% of their max hp damage). * ** Tooltip updated. May 29, 2009 Patch: * ** Max stacks reduced to 5 from 8. ** Health gain per stack increased to from . * remade ** Changed functionality to deal the greater between or 15% of the target's health. ** Can no longer hit monsters and minions. May 15, 2009 Patch: * ** Warwick can no longer be disabled while using this ability. May 9, 2009 Patch: * ** Added ability power ratio of . ** Now deals magic damage. ** Health restored based on damage Dealt. April 25, 2009 Patch: * ** Fixed a bug which caused it to do 20% of Warwick's damage instead of 33%. April 18, 2009 Patch: * : ** Fixed a channel bug that would cause it to break/be breakable. ** Fixed a channel bug where the damage/effect would continue if Warwick died. ** Fixed a channel bug which threw up errors if the target died while channeling. April 11, 2009 Patch: * ** Now instant cast. Alpha Week 2: * Fixed attack timing bugs. * Fixed tooltip typos for . * Fixed tooltip functionality for . }} References cs:Warwick/Příběh de:Warwick/Background fr:Warwick/Historique pl:Warwick/historia ru:Warwick/Background sk:Warwick/Background Category:Champion backgrounds